<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809988">Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Logan angst times [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Other, honestly, i didnt steal it, i just decided to put it on here too, i wrote it at like 3am, im not sorry i wrote this, its another wattpad repost, please don't come for my throat, seriously, special appearance from the orange side, the light sides are trash, they treat logan so badly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why won't they just listen to me?!" Logan got up again, pacing angrily around his room. "All they do is ignore me! Why do they never fucking listen?"</p><p>OR</p><p>Logan is tired of being the listener.</p><p>Rated T for swearing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Logan angst times [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So its Sanders Sides, and its angst, and there's swearing. Have fun reading, I guess? I'm not good at author's notes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan stormed into his room and slammed the door, the gust of wind causing some of the papers on his desk to sink to the floor. He didn't bother to pick them up, instead sitting on his bed and putting his head in his hands.</p><p>"Why won't they just <em>listen to me?!"</em> He got up again, pacing angrily around his room. "All they do is ignore me! Why do they never <em>fucking listen?"</em></p><p>All he ever did was try to help the light sides, and all they did was ignore him. And every time he was right. But did they ever turn to him and acknowledge him, say "you were right, we should have listened"? No. They just told him to leave, or that he should listen to them.</p><p>Listen to <em>them!</em> Logan scoffed at that. He was fucking <em>logic,</em> for crying out loud. He has listened to them, listened and listened and <em>listened.</em> Every time he listened, everyone ended up in a mess. He was done listening and ready to be listened <em>to.</em></p><p>But, of course, they never would. Roman, the embodiment of creativity, the very personality trait that is thwarted by logic, told Logan to stop talking, told him to leave. Patton ignored his words constantly. Virgil? Virgil was the worst of <em>all.</em> He constantly downplayed his ideas and ignored his <em>existence.</em> He would rather have his words disregarded and be told to stop speaking than to not be noticed as a whole.</p><p>And Thomas ignored him too, most of the time. The only time they really noticed Logan was when they needed him, and these days it was rare for him to be needed.</p><p>Logan hadn't realized tears were rolling down his face, but when he looked in the mirror, there they were, diamonds on his cheeks, sparkling in the dim light.</p><p>The burning feeling in his stomach was getting worse, like fire, spreading through his being, a beautiful, terrifying burnt orange in a body of blue.</p><p>Blue. His tie was blue... But it <em>wasn't.</em> It's like the fire was seeping onto the small piece of clothing, sapphire becoming tangerine.</p><p>Logan looked in the mirror again, and saw the black tears, the orange tie, the burning flame in his eyes behind his glasses.</p><p>His <em>glasses.</em> Something everyone knew him for, but they knew Patton more for. He broke them in half and threw them onto the ground. It's not like he had ever needed them, he just wore them for show, for stereotype.</p><p>He walked to his desk and hit the stacks of paper so hard they went flying. As he watched them float down to the carpet, he felt a relief he had never felt before. He could finally let go of scheduling everything for everyone, finally done making plans for Thomas.</p><p>Logan looked in the mirror for the third time, and he finally realized who the orange side was.</p><p>And he wasn't complaining.</p><p>-------</p><p>Logan rose up into the common area with his back turned.</p><p>"Why are you here? I remember asking you to take your leave," Roman sneered from behind him.</p><p>"Roman!" Patton exclaimed. "But yes, he did. What would you like, kiddo?"</p><p>Logan didn't reply.</p><p>Thomas said with a worried tone, "Logan? Turn around, buddy, what's going on?"</p><p>"Why does it matter?" Virgil's word stung, and yet another tear slipped down his cheek. "Roman asked you to leave."</p><p>"He didn't ask."</p><p>He could tell Roman had raised an eyebrow by the tone in his voice. "I remember most certainly asking you to-"</p><p>"No, Roman! You told me to leave! You told me to leave just like you do every time!" Logan snarled. He was disgusted by the slight tremor in his own voice.</p><p>Thomas touched his shoulder. "Logan, what's-"</p><p>"Don't <em>touch me!"</em> He pushed Thomas's hand off his shoulder, unintentionally whirling around in the process.</p><p>"Kiddo, really, what's...." Patton gaped at him and his appearance. "Kiddo..." he whispered.</p><p><em>"Don't KIDDO ME!"</em>  Logan yelled.</p><p>Virgil and Roman glared at him.</p><p><em>"Don't talk to Patton that way!"</em>  was said at the same time as "Don't you <em>dare</em> raise your voice at Padre like that!"</p><p>Thomas just stared at him in horror.</p><p>"Oh, don't raise your voice to Padre like that! Oh, stop treating Patton like that!" Logan mocked. "Oh, <em>spare me,</em> would you?"</p><p>"No, we won't spare you! You don't <em>ever</em> treat him like that!" Virgil retorted.</p><p>"Oh, but it's okay to treat someone like that if it's me?" Logan said. "It's okay to ignore someone's existence, downplay their ideas, treat them like absolute <em>shit, YELL AT THEM ALL THE TIME,"</em> his voice cracked, <em>"AND TELL THEM TO LEAVE IF IT'S ME?"</em></p><p>He looked at Virgil, and savored the guilty look on his face. But he could only savor it for a few seconds, because Roman yelled, "YOU <em>MONSTER!"</em></p><p>He turned to Roman with an incredulous look on his face.</p><p>"Oh, so <em>I'm</em> the monster?" he said quietly. "After you all treat me like I'm not there, ignore my ideas, tell me to exit, don't even <em>thank me</em> when I <em>do</em> manage to get listened to, <em>I'm the monster?"</em></p><p>And everyone finally looked like they regretted everything they did.</p><p>Logan scoffed. "I finally get listened to, but only when I'm a 'monster'. How funny that is."</p><p>Patton tried to walk towards him and reach out. "Loga-"</p><p><em>"NO! DON'T ANY OF YOU COME NEAR ME TRYING TO CONSOLE ME, SAYING YOU WON'T DO ANY OF IT AGAIN, WHEN YOU CLEARLY WILL!"</em> Logan sobbed. <em>"DON'T YOU DARE!"</em></p><p>And Patton stepped back, a hurt look on his face.</p><p>"Logan..." Thomas said. "Please..."</p><p>But Logan didn't listen. He grabbed at his hair, tugging it hard, and said, <em>"DON'T TRY TO MAKE ME STOP! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID BEFORE, AND THAT'S WHAT YOU'LL ALWAYS DO, BUT I CAN'T STOP! I CAN'T STOP BEING FUCKING ME! I'M TIRED OF NOT BEING LISTENED TO! I'M TIRED OF BEING THE LISTENER!"</em></p><p>Thomas closed his mouth.</p><p>Logan took a shaky breath and said, "Stop trying to change me. I am who I am, and I say what I say."</p><p>Then Logan thought for a moment.</p><p>The dark sides had never not listened. They had never told him to leave. They had never ignored him. Well, maybe once, but they still allowed him to come back in the end.</p><p>They had never discouraged him from joining them.</p><p>"Actually," he said, "you won't have to try to stop. Because I'm done with the light sides. I'm done with all of your <em>bullshit.</em> I hope you figure things out, but I will <em>not</em> be helping you do it."</p><p>And despite the protests he heard, he sunk out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I spent a solid hour writing this because my tablet is shit. There are over 1k words on this page, my head hurts. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>